yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Synthesis
the sacred bond between two people, for the stranger beings of the world, can become more than meta-physical. Inspired by the "fushion" power, they instead learned how to forge a body that combines the two beings. Used originally by mind flayers, it has since branched out to Gith'Zerai and has started to become adopted by Kahleen. These fusions are greater than the sum of their parts, and powerful amalgamations that are a combination of the two and then some. Pre-Requisites Skills: One of at least 11 ranks Perform (Dance) 5 ranks Special: Must be an aberration, either through racial or through a feat like Amazon Bondmate. They may take the aberration blood feat to substitute as long as you take at least one other aberrant feat. Must have a willing subject to fuse with. The subject must also be either an aberration or have taken the aberration blood feat at least once. Must receive training from another fusion. Imperfect Synthesis: The two beings fuse together into a singular being. This size, shape, and form of this being is determined by the two beings when they first fuse, and can be remade again by spending a week in meditation together changing the form of their base. In order to fuse, the two beings engage in a "fusion dance", which takes a full minute that provokes attacks of opportunity. They may instead attempt to make a DC = 10+Level of higher level character Perform Dance check to instead fuse as a full round action, or 10+LevelX2 to transform as a swift action. Once they fuse, they take the average of the two creatures abilities scores and base saving throws. They may also use skills of the two creatures using the base creature with the higher ranks ranks in the skill, as well as any feats that the two creatures share. Racial abilities, spells, maneuvers, and class abilities are all pooled, albeit they are treated as two levels lower (min 1) for the strength of their class abilities. Finally, they may make an extra standard or move action in the round. Equipment, armor, and weapons are decided by the two on which stays and which goes. As an imperfect fusion, they may only be the same size as either component of the fusion. This form lasts 1 minute/level, at which point they must concentrate for one full round action or defuse. Fusions are only as stable as it's components. While in harmony, they function as a singular being, but if under extreme stress or placed in a situation where one or both become extremely distressed they must each make a concentration check equal to their combined level if either fail, they must immediately make the check again. If they succeed the second check, they are staggered for one round by remain together. If they fail this roll, they unfuse. Fusion Quirk: they may choose from one of the following abilities, which they gain while they fuse. Increased Size: While in Synthesis, they may instead choose to have their form be able to be one size category larger than normal. Once Chosen, it cannot be changed unless they spend the week to change their size. Armed and Dangerous: ''The subject gains an extra pair of arms. These may hold weapons, and qualify them for the multi attack feat. Not compatible with ''The answer is legs. The Answer is Legs!: The subject becomes a quadruped, increasing their load capacity and giving a +4 bonus to resist being bull rushed or tripped. Furthermore, their base land speed is multiplied by 1.5. Not compatible with Armed and Dangerous. Eye see All: The fusion gains an extra pair of eyes. When making spot and search checks, they gain a +5 untyped bonus and roll twice, taking the better result. Their dark-vision,arcane sight, and any gaze attacks they posses range is also increased by 30 feet, as well. Magical Mastery: Req: Both are capable of casting arcane, divine, initiator, truenaming, shadow, or psionic spells. Both subjects must be able to cast the same. In addition to pooling their spells, they gain a +2 to their CL and any spells/powers/utterances/invocations they both know gain a +2 to the DC. Bonus Feat: They gain access to a bonus feat they may only use while fused Slippery Mind:''They gain the slippery mind ability, and in addition for all enchantment spells they roll twice and take the better roll. ''Superior Ability: ''While fused, they gain a +4 untyped bonus to an ability of their choice. This quirk may be taken multiple times, it's effects do not stack, they may apply it to another ability score ''Fuse Weapon, Greater: The two beings when they fuse also fuse their weapons. It is treated as having all the powers added to one another. (Ex. a +1 Flaming Longsword combined with a +2 Holy Greatsword becomes a +3 Flaming Holy Bastard Sword). Up to DM what weapon becomes, but is always consistent. Furthermore, these weapons become part of the fusions being, and they can form them even if the original does not have them on their body. Should they leave the fusions body for more than one round, they dissipate, and can be re summoned as a move action. Skill Mastery: They may pick 3 skills, which while fused they may always take 10 on, or roll twice and take the better of the two results. (or roll once and take ten for the second roll) Semi Perfect Synthesis:'' ''They now take the best of the base creatures ability scores and saves. The penalty to CL/abilities also drops to 0. This fusion can last hours/level. '''Perfect Synthesis: '''All of their ability scores are increased by 2 while fused. Furthermore, they gain a +2 to their CL/IL/TL while fused and this counts toward the most powerful spells they can know. (EX. While Na'Shi un-fused is treated as a 11th level caster, fusing with Eugene raises her level to 13, granting her access to 7th level spells while they are fused.) They may choose to be permanently fused if they wish, and can take two full round actions in a round instead of one. The duration of their fusion is permanent, and they can be up to one size category larger than the largest of the members of the fusion. SPECIAL: If both characters are Synthesis, they gain up to 6 quirks, and their levels are combined to see if they are semi-perfect or perfect Synthesis. They gain a special ability that is created with DM and player combination. No Synthesis of this power is the same, each having a unique ability that sets them apart.